1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste water continuous purification process, as well as to a waste water continuous purification plant system.
2. Related Art
Known waste water purification processes use active sludge. The mixture of the active sludge is held in suspension in the treated wastes and aerated. After leaving the aeration tanks the aerated mixture is directed to a secondary sedimentation tank in which sedimentation is continued by sludge precipitation. The precipitated sludge is used once more in the purification process, and the decanted liquid directed to a receptacle as the cleaned waste water. The active sludge recirculated in the purification process maintains its ability to clean new quantities of raw wastes which are introduced continuously or in batches.
Purification processes of this kind, especially if carried out in aeration chambers formed as deep tanks (e.g. deeper than 5 m), or in multi-storey processes, have certain disadvantages. Because active sludge has a relatively low sedimentation capacity, coupled with the disadvantageous feature of sludge flocs coming up to the surface during the purification process, it is virtually impossible to carry out the sedimentation in the secondary sedimentation tank.
In order to eliminate this effect, existing waste treatment processes use an additional operation consisting of flocculating and mixing the aerated wastes before their flow into the sedimentation tank. However, this causes the treatment process to be lengthy, and to frequently run in a chimerical fashion.
Flocs of the active sludge generated during the known waste treatment processes have undesirable features resulting in limited effectiveness and capacity of these processes.